The Other Way Around
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all 16 and are together for one last training session with Kakashi. A battle training session. After Sakura beats Naruto her and Sasuke face off and...well you read and find out. Revised.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would run my favorite episodes every day and change some because some of them were too cheesy. **

It had been four years since Sasuke left to find his brother. He had successfully defeated him and had been back in Konoha for about a year. Kakashi had called one last training session for old times sake. Suprisingly, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all went. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi at their normal waiting place on a sunny spring day. Naruto was eating, more like devourering his ramen breakfest. Sasuke was in his normal grumpy position, leaning on the railing, having an unemotional stare upon his face, and Sakura was near a cherry blossom tree, picking flowers. Naruto and Sasuke knew quite well that spring was Sakura's favorite season because of the cherry blossoms so they left her to her business.

As usual Kakashi was about 3 hours late. He appeared in a puff of smoke. For once Sakura let Naruto do all the yelling. Kakashi took out his perverted book and tuned out Naruto's ranting. The kunoichi(Sorry if it's spelled wrong)tied her collection of blossoms with some string she, just happened to bring, and placed them on the railing. Naruto was out of breath before he was out of insults. Kakashi looked at the shinobi out of breath on the ground. He put away his little orange book and said, "Today is one last battle training. I want to see how much you have improved without me. Two of you will spar off and the winner will face the remaining team member. Got it?"

"Oh yeah! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"Hai," replied Sakura.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response, as usual.

"Ok..."started their sensei, "Naruto, you and Sakura will fight first and the winner will face Sasuke. The rules are, no weapons. Only justus and taijustu. Oh and you have to stay on the bridge at all times. The winner will be declared when either, one gives up, steps off the bridge, or is incapable of fighting."

Naruto and Sakura took their places facing each other. _This is good for me._ The Uchiha thought _I'll get to see how they attack each other and make that work to my advantage. Although, I probably will be fighting Naruto. Sakura's good and all but her strength can't compete. _"Ready?" asked Kakashi.

"Believe it!" shouted Naruto. Sakura only nodded.

"Go!" cried Kakashi. Naruto began to sprint towards Sakura. _Typical. _Thought Sasuke. _Sakura will dodge that easily. _And she did, but did something else that no one would have guess. While Naruto was running at her, Sakura's eyes were closed. At the last minute she opened them and swiftly moved to one side, dodged Naruto's kick. Then she did the unexpected. With lightning fast movements, she grabbed Naruto's foot and whirled him around. When she let go, Naruto went flying through the air and was flung into a tree. The power of the throw was enough to send Naruto flying through not one, but three trees. Sasuke's eyes widened. Where had Sakura gotten such strenght. _It's her chakra. She focused it all into her arms and that's how she was able to fling Naruto like that_, "And the winner is Sakura," Kakashi stated, "I guess all that training under Tsunade-sama really helped. Eh, Sakura?"

"Hai!" The kunoichi replied cheerfully. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, well what was wide to him. He knew that Sakura had gotten a new sensei, but he had no idea that her new sensei was the Godaime Hokage.

"What! But she threw me off the bridge! That shouldn't count!" Naruto cried from where he was dumped.

"Naruto..."said Sakura, in an annoyed voice, "You were off the bridge and that's that. Besides, you are in no condidtion to fight." Naruto looked at himself. He saw that he had many cuts and his arms and back were throbbing in pain, probably from hitting and breaking three trees at such force. Sakura had not a scratch on her.

"Well, I guess training under the Slug Sannin has it's advantages. But Naruto, why did you use a basic stategy? You know that wouldn't had worked," Kakashi lectured. Naruto was speechless.

_Intresting. _Sasuke was once again in thought. _I thought I would have to fight a loud mouthed idiot, but instead, I get to fight Sakura. He chakra control has improved greatly over these years. Now wonder she was able to fling Naruto like that. _"Sakura, Sasuke, are you both ready?"

The two nodded, "Ready? Go!"

"Sasuke," Sakura looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Hm?"

"Don't hold back. Give me all you got. Use whatever you want. Use your Sharingan for all I care."

"If you insist."Sasuke's eyes went from onyx black to crimson red.

Unlike her last battle, Sakura made the first move. A cloning justu. She made another one of herself. Of course Sasuke knew which was real for there was only two, "Sakura, you seriously expect me to not know which is you?"

"No." Both vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi smirked for he had taught her that trick two years ago. Sakura and her clone appeared on each side of Sasuke, "But now I do." And she was right. Sasuke had no idea which one was her. He was confused. Normally he could tell the difference between a clone and the real thing anytime. Now he couldn't.

"If you're wondering why you can't tell the difference I'll tell you. I put some of my blood into the clone; therefore, to the Sharingan, it looked like there are two of me." The two Sakura's took turns explaining. It was like watching two twins finish each other's sentences. He watched as the one on his right started doing handseals. _Transform? But why? _His eyes opened in shock as he saw who Sakura, or her clone, had turned into. He couldn't believe it. She had turned into his brother, Itachi. Sasuke knew that his brother was dead for he had made sure of it.

Back on the side lines Kakashi said, "That's not like Sakura."

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura is toying with Sasuke's emotions. She knows how much he hates his brother. So Sakura, or her clone, had turned into Itachi. Now Sasuke has to choose between hitting Itachi and risking it being the real Sakura, or attack the other one and risk that being Sakura. He will probably just attack both."

Kakashi was right about one thing, Sasuke shot fire out of his hands and both his opponents. Unfortunatly, he hit only logs, "Damn it! Substitution justu! Why didn't I see that?" Sakura and Itachi appeared behind him and they both kicked him, sending him flying. He was almost flung off the bridge but stopped himself by grabbing the rail. He tasted blood and realized that he had a bloody nose. Itachi changed back into Sakura, well to look like Sakura. They both disappeared again. One appeared in front of him. When Sasuke tried to deliever a punch, she did a backflip, kicking Sasuke, and landed perfectly balanced in the railing, "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke knew that he'd better get serious, or risk losing.

"Kicking you ass."

Back on the sidelines Naruto said, "Well she's right about that." He said it loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Shut it dobe!"

"Well it's true!" He countered.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the Sakura on the railing. His Sharingan turned from crimson to ruby and seemed to flame, "Your not Sakura. Your the clone," he declared.

"No I'm not," she replied simply.

"Yes you are. You know that I can sense chakra with my sharingan. Your's is different from the real Sakura's. Therefore, you must be the clone."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sasuke, you know it's not like you to explain you. Besides, if I recall correctly, and I do, when a clone is hurt they vanish right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered sarcastically.

"Well..." Sakura took a kunia out from her pouch.

"Matte, we're not allowed to use weapons."

"Who said I was going to use it one you?" Sakura took her kunia to her hand and forcefully slid it down. Blood started to ooze out. She showed her hand to Sasuke, "Still think I'm the clone?"

"Well, why does your chakra feel different then what it normally does?"

"Because you are confusing my chakra, which I hid, from the clone's, who is right behind you." Before Sasuke had time to react, he was kicked in the back of the head. Sure enough the clone was behind him. It vanished leaving Sakura still standing, perfectly balance, on the rail and Sasuke, on the ground rubbing his head. Sakura jumped down and stood next to Sasuke. Of course she was ready for an attack, which did come. Sasuke knocked Sakura's feet out from under her but she quickly did a back handspring and landed on her feet. Sasuke was already up. Sakura took a few deep breath and focused all her chakra into her legs and feet. She readied herself for the final strike of this battle. Quick as lightning she ran up to Sasuke, who was standing completely still, ready to dodge. _What's up? Sakura isn't nearly as fast as me and she knows it. Why would she run at me? She's not doing any justus. _When he did dodge, she ducked down and kicked his legs, throwing him off balance,but before he hit, she kicked Sasuke and sent him flying up and over the railing. Sasuke landed in the water. Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto all gasped when they saw Sasuke being dragged underwater and down the river,

"The current's too strong!"cried Naruto.

"Thanks for the info Captain Obvious," Sakura retorted, "Naruto, Kakashi, meet me at the next bridge." Sakura took off her shoes, got onto the railing and dove into the water, attempting to save Sasuke.

She swam with the current, using her chakra in her arms and legs to help propel her forward. She could have just ran on top, but she decided to save her chakra for later. Once, she saw Sasuke's head above the surface but it was overcome by a wave. Sakura got closer and closer, all the while she was swallowing more and more water. Her chakra was slowly fading so she had to rely on pure strength. Once more Sasuke resurfaced and he was only a few feet from Sakura. When the water over came him again, Sakura dove under the water and saw him sinking...fast! She swam down to the bottom of the river. She grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pushed off the sandy bottom. When she surfaced she started to swim back to shore. The current had really taken a toll on her and Sasuke's dead weight wasn't helping. She held onto Sasuke's shirt with one hand and tried to use her free hand and legs to push her towards shore. Against all odds, Sakura finally felt sand under her toes and starts to walk up the bank. Kakashi and Naruto came running down from the bridge. Once Sasuke was saftly on the bank and had no chance of falling in again, Sakura collasped to her knees and started coughing up water. Naruto put a towel around her. Apperently Kakashi poofed somewhere and grabbed some towels and poofed back to Naruto. They ran to the bridge like Sakura told them to. When she didn't taste the water anymore, she turned her attention towards her unconscious teammate. She placed her head to his chest, "He's not breathing!" She then quickly checked his pulse, "He's got a pulse though."

"That's good right?"asked Naruto.

"Naruto, if he's not breathing, soon he'll have no pulse."

"So what now?"

"I have to do something that will emotionally scar me for life," whispered the soaking kunoichi.

"What Sakura?"question Naruto.

Sakura took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for this. With one hand she pinched Sasuke's nose shut, and with the other she opened his mouth(It's CPR). Sakura took a deep breath and placed her mouth to his and breathed into his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura listened to see if Sasuke was breathing. After five seconds, she repeated the process. After two more breaths, while Sakura was listening for breathing, Sasuke began to cough up water. Sakura blushed all shades of red and pink and quickly moved away. Sasuke kept coughing up water. When he did stop, Kakashi placed a towel around him, "What happened?" he gasped. When he saw Sakura blushing he turned and said, "Sakura? What happened?"

"Well..."was all she could get out before Naruto inturrupted.

"Sakura totally kicked your butt at the bridge and then when you fell into the water she saved you and them restored your breathing."

"Sakura...is that true?"

Sakura only nodded, still blushing millions of shades, and wrapped the towel more tightly around her. _Wow. _thought Sasuke _Sakura actually beat me. But she risked her life to save me. Then if she did the one thing that , I thought, she would never have the courage to do. I guess she really has become stronger. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. _"Thank you Sakura."

"Your welcome, Sasuke."

Once Sakura stopped dripping she got up, without her towel, and walked back to the bridge, "Where are you going Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Back to the bridge. To get the blossoms I picked earlier." Sakura jumped into a tree and was out of sight. Naruto and Kakashi had long since gone. Naruto to get some ramen and Kakashi to the book store to get some more perverted books. Sasuke sat by himself for a while. _Why can't I get Sakura out of my head? She did was she needed to do and I am thankful but still? _Sasuke was filled with unfamiliar emotions. They made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. After a while he got up and went after Sakura. He found her still at the bridge. He tried to hide his chakra and sneak up on her, for fun, "It's ok Sasuke. I know you're there." Sasuke had no idea how she knew but he revealed himself anyway. He walked up to her and stood next to here, "Sorry, I sent you into the river," she said.

"It's ok. You did what you had to do to beat me and you did. I never thought that you had that kind of strength." He saw Sakura slightly smiled, "I owe you my life Sakura."

"It was nothing, really."

"But it was!"

"Like you said, I did what I had do. Besides, if I hadn't kicked you then you would never have fallen into the river. The whole thing was my fault."

"No!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and turned her towards him. He looked deep into her emerald pools, "I just wanted to thank you."

"You already did. Remember by the river."

"Well yeah but that's not what I meant,"Sasuke said in a sly voice.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand on the back of her head and he pulled her closer(slowly for dramatic effect). Her lips met his in a kiss. Sakura felt Sasuke's other arm coil around her waist, leaving her hands free. Without even knowing it, Sakura put her hands around his neck. Sakura broke the kiss and looked into Sasuke's onyx orbs. Their faces were only inches, maybe less, apart. Sakura smiled a smile that Sasuke had never seen before but still brought joy to him. Sakura closed her eyes and layed her head on Sasuke's chest. She felt Sasuke's grip tighten around her and she looked up to see him staring down at her. She was about to say something when Sasuke put his finger to her lips, silencing her, "You talk to much. Don't. Just go with the flow."

Sakura was suprised that Sasuke said that to her but before she could react, he pulled her to him for another kiss. This one was more passionate then the first. Sasuke pried Sakura's lips with force. Sakura felt his tongue dancing with hers. She wanted to pull back but her body wouldn't let her.

A breeze had picked up and cherry blossoms were flying around them. Sakura and Sasuke pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. They knew that they had found true love and nothing would break it apart.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please and tell me! It's my first oneshot. **


End file.
